Vriska Serket
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Lens= |-|Wounded▾= - Injured= - Eyepatch= }} |-|Fairy= |caption = Advance or a8scond, advance or a8scond! |intro = 4095 |first = 4045 |title = Thief of Light |age = 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 earth years) |screenname = arachnidsGrip |client = Trollian |style = Replaces "b" with 8, substitutes the "ate" sound with the number 8, randomly multiplies vowels and ending punctuation by 8, replaces "m" with the scorpio sign and uses capital H (handwritten text), uses 4 colons (8 eyes) for smilies. May also randomly replace vowels inappropriately with the number 8 when frustrated, as seen . |zodiac = Scorpio |specibus = Dicekind |fetch = 8-Ball 0-0 |relations = John Egbert - Moirail (Complicated) Tavros Nitram - Matesprit/Kismesis (Deceased) Kanaya Maryam - Moirail (Separated) Matesprit (Unrequited) Eridan Ampora - Kismesis (Separated) Nicolas Cage - Matesprit (Unrequited) Marquise Spinneret Mindfang - Ancestor (Deceased) |planet = Land of Maps and Treasure |theme = |pesterlogs = Act 5/1= (5 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|5/2= (3 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (3 pp.) (10 pp.) }} Vriska Serket, also known by her Trollian handle arachnidsGrip, is one of the trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Scorpio (♏) and her horns are shaped like a claw and a stinger. Vriska types in a dark blue font and her typing quirks revolve around the number eight in relation to arachnids. The letter 'B' and sounds like 'ate' are replaced with the number 8 and some characters are repeated in sets of eight, usually vowels or punctuation marks. When she is flustered, she uses the number 8 in nearly every word she types, even in cases where the vowel doesn't quite match an "ate" sound. Her smilies also have eight pupils. Her surname is taken from 'Serket', the Egyptian goddess personifying the scorpion. Serket was conflictingly associated with stings or bites and with the cures to such maladies, mirroring the duality of Vriska Serket's personality - she alternates between seriously injuring other trolls and helping them, or at least attempting to do so. Vriska is a shortening of "Vrishchika", the Hindi name for Scorpio, but could also refer to Kalpavriksha, a wish-fulfilling tree below the fourth chakra according to Zentra Yoga. This tree is said to fulfill both positive and negative wishes, again corresponding with the duality of Vriska Serket's personality. Even further, in Norse mythology, the sign Scorpio represents Hel, or Hela, the goddess of death and rebirth, also known as the misunderstood goddess. She governed over the Norse equivalent of hell, where souls that do not reach Valhalla go. However, she both judged the evil among them to the icy pits, while provided safe haven for the just until they were reincarnated, also expressing the duality of her helping and hurting. Hel is also usually represented as a women with the right half of her body alive, and the left half of her body dead, similar to how Vriska was when her left eye and left arm were replaced by unliving metal. She ended up as a member of the Red Team. Biography Hivebent Morgan Fey, who was to become the head of the Fey clan, married a wealthy jeweler and had two twin daughters with him: Dahlia and Iris. However, Misty Fey, Morgan's younger sister, had more spiritual power than Morgan did, and she became the head instead, making Morgan's bloodline a powerless branch family. The jeweler divorced from his wife, taking their daughters with him. He later remarried to a woman who already had a daughter, Valerie Hawthorne. Not wanting three daughters, he gave Iris away to the Hazakura Temple. As Dahlia stayed with the Hawthornes, she began to hate her father and plotted against him for his money. When Dahlia was 14 years old, she pretended to fall in love with Terry Fawles, her tutor, to use him to exact revenge on her father. With Valerie's cooperation, she staged a fake kidnapping by Fawles to get her hands on one of her father's rare jewels. At Dusky Bridge near Hazakura Temple, however, Valerie betrayed Fawles and shot him in the arm, the signal for the "hostage" to jump into Eagle River intentionally with the diamond in her backpack. Fawles was convicted for Dahlia's "murder" and sentenced to death row. Dahlia would become involved in more crimes later in life. Five years later, Fawles was being transferred to another prison, but his transport broke down and he broke out. He called Valerie Hawthorne and told her to meet him at Dusky Bridge to explain what had happened. Valerie called Dahlia and told her that she was going to tell the truth about the incident. Fearful of what would result from the meeting, Dahlia stabbed Valerie at Dusky Bridge and then, when Fawles arrived by a stolen car, she hid the body in the trunk of the car and then met Fawles at the bridge, posing as Valerie. Fawles was arrested soon afterward, now accused of a real murder. During Fawles's trial, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth prepared Dahlia as a witness named Melissa Foster, who would attempt to convince the court that Fawles was the killer. Mia Fey, the attorney for the defendant, was almost able to prove that Dahlia was the killer, but Fawles refused to cooperate with Fey, poisoning himself and dying on the stand instead. Fey would later recall that Dahlia left the courtroom with a "demonic smile on her face". Post-Hivebent The result of the trial drove Fey and her co-worker, defense attorney Diego Armando, to investigate Dahlia. Dahlia found out and convinced Armando to meet her in the courthouse cafeteria six months later. Fearful that Armando would expose the truth, Dahlia quietly slipped poison into his coffee from her bottle necklace. The poison had been stolen from Doug Swallow, her boyfriend at the time, who was a pharmacology student at Ivy University. Soon after, in the reading room, Dahlia stumbled across fellow Ivy University student Phoenix Wright and gave him the necklace as a "love gift" to evade the authorities. Swallow later found out about the stolen poison and broke up with her, and Armando was put into a coma from the poisoning. Armando would later reawaken and reenter the courtroom as prosecutor Godot. Because of lingering suspicion over this incident, Dahlia asked her sister Iris to live her life at Ivy University in the event of another encounter with law enforcement, and to retake the bottle from Wright. Having failed to retake the bottle necklace for six months, Dahlia finally went back to Ivy University herself in desperation. She tried to kill Wright by stealing Swallow's poison again and poisoning Wright's cold medicine. However, she found Swallow trying to warn Wright about the poison robbery. Wright pushed Swallow due to sheer disillusionment and left; Hawthorne then killed Swallow by electrocution to prevent the truth from coming out, and tried to frame Wright for his death. During Wright's trial, his attorney, Mia Fey, exposed her as the killer. Dahlia was then convicted and sentenced to death.Five years later, Dahlia met with her mother in prison. Morgan told her about her plan to lure Pearl Fey and Maya Fey to Hazakura Temple; there, Pearl would channel Dahlia, who would kill Maya, so that Pearl would become the master of the Fey family. Soon after this exchange, Dahlia was executed by hanging. One month after Dahlia's execution, Godot and Misty Fey learned of Morgan Fey's plot and tried to stop it by having Misty (who arrived under her pen name "Elise Deauxnim") channel Dahlia instead. Godot would then restrain Dahlia and stop her from killing Maya. However, Dahlia attacked Maya at the Inner Temple, which was some distance away from Hazakura Temple. Upon seeing Dahlia's silhouette, Godot was overtaken with a desire for revenge. He picked up Misty's sword-cane and stabbed Dahlia, which killed Misty. Before losing consciousness, Dahlia did manage to wound Godot. Iris was put on trial for Misty's murder. After channeling and asking her sister Mia for help, Maya used her sister's advice and locked herself in the Inner Temple's icy Training Hall and channeled Dahlia to prevent Pearl, who was unknowing of the entire plot, from channeling Dahlia and consequentially murdering Maya. Later, in an effort to save Maya, Iris was called upon to undo the lock on the training room. Once Iris had undone the lock, an earthquake shook the region, and Dahlia took the distraction as an opportunity to switch with Iris and to lock Iris inside the training room, using five locks. Rescue efforts then continued to save Maya from the Sacred Cavern, though Maya was, in fact, outside, possessed by Dahlia. During Iris's trial, Dahlia, posing as Iris, claimed that Maya had killed Misty and then had killed herself in her guilt by throwing herself off Dusky Bridge. However, Wright was soon able to figure out who she really was and who was channneling her. Dahlia really thought that Maya had thrown herself off of Dusky Bridge, as the Training Hall had just been opened and only Iris was discovered. Wright then asked who was channeling her at that moment. Dahlia didn't know, but Wright soon revealed that it was Maya. Mia, being channeled by Pearl, taunted her cousin, mocking her for her string of disastrous murder attempts. Distraught over her failure to kill Maya when she had been so close to her for days, Dahlia left Maya's body, and the judge suggested that her spirit never be channeled again. RolePlaying Vriska plays Flarp both out of enjoyment and to procure food for her Lusus, which feeds on young trolls. Her Flarp character is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, "scourge of land dwellers and sea dwellers alike". Mindfang has gained all the levels available to the Petticoat Seagrift class. All the levels. All of them. Mindfang, being a pirate with a hook for a hand, resembles Captain Hook, much as Tavros's character, Pupa Pan, resembles Peter Pan. The Fluorite Octet while named after a mineral resembling a d8 and the number eight, is also a play on the final words of Captain Hook in the original play of Peter Pan, which was "Floreat Etona," a Latin phrase from England where Captain Hook was schooled. On at least one occasion, Vriska and Terezi formed a Flarp team, 'Team Scourge', and faced off against Tavros and Aradia's 'Team Charge'. Vriska's actions in one particular Flarp session set off the cycle of revenge that leads to a number of catastrophic events for several trolls. *Vriska, acting as Tavros's Clouder, uses her mind powers to make him jump off a cliff, leading to his paralysis from the waist down. Aradia and Terezi are distracted by and unable to intervene. *Seeking revenge for Tavros's injury, Aradia summons the ghosts of trolls whom Vriska fed to her Lusus to haunt her. *To get back at her, Vriska uses her mind control powers to control Sollux, sending him to Aradia's hive and forcing him to ingest Mind Honey. This results in the release of Sollux's psychic eye beams, devastating Aradia's hive and killing her and her Lusus. *Terezi then takes matters into her own hands by informing of Vriska's possession of one of his Magic Cue Balls. Infuriated, blows up the Cue Ball, taking out Vriska's seven-pupiled eye and left arm as well as the tactical advantage she had with the Cue Ball. *To get back at them, Vriska uses a : she first mind controls Tavros, then uses his animal communion ability to control Terezi's Lusus, forcing it to tell Terezi to go outdoors and stare into the Alternian sun, blinding her. Since few trolls are able to withstand the sunlight, Vriska may have expected Terezi to wander blind and lost until she died of exposure or at the hands of terrifying monsters. *Aradia, now in the robot body provided to her by Equius, encounters Vriska in the Land of Maps and Treasure. Using her own psychic abilities, Aradia, likely in retribution for her own death, . * After the fight, Vriska's Dream Self wakes up on Prospit, where Terezi's Dream Self slaps her. Vriska's original self dies on LOMAT in her quest bed (taken there by Tavros) and is replaced by her God Tier Dream Self. Judging by the torn arm of her jacket in this time period, it appears that she merely took the clothes off of her original corpse to wear them again. Karkat refers to Vriska and Terezi as the "Scourge Sisters", likely referring to their team in Flarp which may have extended to their everyday lives. In the same conversation, Karkat states that Vriska has always been jealous of Terezi for her ability to manipulate others without "resorting to cheap mind tricks". Vriska has another roleplay character not related to Flarp, a "spidersona". Nepeta however refuses to roleplay both with Mindfang and this other character, seeing as they both do terrible things. After the Rift, Vriska and Nepeta eventually agree not to roleplay at all. Vriska reveals to John that her Flarp character is in fact named after her Ancestor, a very successful pirate and commander of a fleet of Gamblignants. Much of the loot she acquired came from treasure maps of her ancestor, including the Fluorite Octet. Personality Dahlia Hawthorne knew that her beauty and innocent appearance threw others off her true nature and took full advantage of it. She had the ability to make herself appear serene and innocent; she was often portrayed as having small butterflies flock about her and flutter gently. However, this aura of innocence was a facade, and when pressed into a corner, her demeanor could change to a terrifying, almost demonic visage which even caused the aforementioned butterflies to burst into flames at one point. Her fiery temper and sharp tongue were of the stereotypical redhead. In truth, Hawthorne looked after and cared about nobody but herself, and even went as far as to state that this had always been the case for her. Many who have seen Hawthorne's true nature, such as Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey, have described Hawthorne as evil, and even the judge has suggested that she never be channeled again. Indeed, all of Hawthorne's murders and attempted murders were committed to cover up a previous crime or to exact revenge on Mia Fey. She displayed absolutely no remorse or regret for any of the crimes she had committed, and seemingly had no qualms about murdering completely innocent people for self-preservation. In fact, of all the people Wright has encountered, Dahlia was the one with the most intended victims, seven in total. Of these, two died by her hand (Valerie Hawthorne and Doug Swallow), one killed himself (Terry Fawles), one was killed by other people (Mia Fey) and three failed altogether (Phoenix Wright, Diego Armando and Maya Fey). There was also one unintended victim (Misty Fey), although Hawthorne was hardly repentant of this. Despite all this, all of Dahlia's crimes were failures in one way or another, mostly due to the actions of Mia Fey against her. Dahlia Hawthorne's sister Iris once gave a somewhat different description of her. Having been abandoned by her mother and neglected by her father, Iris felt sorry for Dahlia because Iris at least had Bikini, a fellow nun and acting mother to her, to take care of her. Iris also described Dahlia as "strong" and "smart", never complaining about her situation. She was thankful that neither Dahlia or herself had much spiritual power, so that they couldn't be used by their mother. Iris thus showed some sympathy for her half-sister, Pearl Fey, whom her mother could and did use for her own ambitions. Relationships He’d only gone for a quick stroll around the lab, just to get away from all those useless grubfuckers for a few precious minutes. Now he’d got himself in this mess, fuck. ‘Shush Karkat’ she hissed, running a slender finger down his shivering cheek. ‘Vriska...’ Karkat growled, trying to slip out of her grip and failing miserably. It was all his fault, of course. He’d gone down into the depths of the god damn meteor a bit further than he probably should have done. Deep, deep down into the damp and darkness of the lower levels, down another set of steps, and another, and another. It was exhilarating really, he thought. He was sure this place held secrets, so many of them. The twelve of them may have commandeered the top few floors of this lab, but beneath that it stretched on and on and on, further than even he could think about. What mysteries and...maybe answers lay down here? That’s what drew Karkat Vantas to his current location- the edge of the void. A lot had happened down here, on the cold steel of the metal platform stretching far out into the blackness of the meteor’s centre. It was here that had most recently played host to the showdown and eventual death of that fuck ass Eridan. Specks of his blood still streaked the floor, purple contrasting grey and silver. Karkat moved to the edge of the platform and leant against the cold steel of the wall. Above him he noted the open vent that hung feebly. Nepeta...he hoped she was alright. The Cancer glanced over the edge and gulped at the seemingly endless drop. Was Gamzee down there somewhere? Dead or alive? He didn’t even want to think about it. Like he’d said, there were even more levels below where he stood now, maybe the Highblood had a good chance of survival. But, deep down, he didn’t know if he’d prefer that evil psychotic ass wipe around again. Surely it was safer without him? That’s where she’d found him. Karkat let out a long, drawn out sigh and turned to leave. As he moved, two hands gripped him by the shoulders and slammed him back into the cold metal. His vision blurred as his head followed, skin scraping against the wall as he groaned in pain. He blinked furiously and tried to regain his sight as a warm, slender body was pushed up against his own. He struggled furiously and scratched wildly at the attacker before both his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head, the mystery assailant still pinning him with her figure. He shouted out and was rewarded by a quick slap across the face by five long fingers. ‘Shush Karkat’ a voice said teasingly. Then his vision returned to him in a second of terrible realisation. ‘Vriska...?’ he growled, trying to slip out of the Scorpio’s grip. She came into focus in front of him; her mouth was the first thing Karkat noticed, a wide grin plastered across her face, fangs slightly apart and her tongue sliding slowly over her lips as she surveyed the smaller, helpless troll. She wasn’t wearing her God Tier outfit, and had returned to her old, commoner clothes. He couldn’t help but notice how well they complemented her figure. How her shirt stopped just above the waistband of her pants, flashing a decent amount of her grey, smooth skin. How her baggy jeans hung off her seductive curved hips and encased her large, rounded butt. His eyes flicked up to the blue symbol and gulped as he noticed the dip in the fabric as it disappeared into her cleavage, between her large well endowed breasts. Were those hard nipples he could almost see through the thin fabric? Vantas tried to stop himself, he really did...but his eyes flicked up to her face, and it was a mistake. Her pupils were wide and roaming, taking in every aspect of his body, eyes themselves wide under her arched eyebrows. Her hair hung in that slight curl around her neck, down her shoulders, and trailing around the shape of her bosoms. Her fringe came across her forehead at an angle, a few strands dangling down into her eyes. Her hips were pushed up against him, and her hands continued to grip his wrists above his head, but that didn’t stop the desperate troll from trying to resist. Karkat squirmed and growled, throwing all his energy into trying to throw the female troll off of him, his legs and feet scrapping with hers in another attempt at freedom. He even tried head butting her a few times, but she merely leaned back infuriatingly, making sure to keep him pressed to the wall throughout. ‘What the fuck do you want!?’ he gasped, giving up his now half hearted attempts of violence ‘Get off me you crazy bitch!’ She didn’t reply, just stared down her nose at him before raising her fingers to his face again, this time grazing her nails into his skin, hard. Karkat screamed as his skin split and his blood roamed free. Vriska laughed coldly and caught a trickle on her fingers, raising it to her lips and suckling them, cleaning the blood of them before she brought her tongue to his cheek itself, slurping at his blood like a soda, Karkat gritted his teeth as it stung. Jegus, no way was he going to show this sadistic bitch any fucking pain, no way. She was smiling again he thought. What the hell was this? Was she going to kill him right here, in the silence and the cold? Or was it something even worse she had planned? ‘Heh’ Vriska laughed ‘why would I kill you Karkles!?’ she giggled, licking her wet lips once again ‘what’s the fun it that?!’ Shit, he thought, her mind reading really got on his fucking tits. ‘You’re going’ she said, and rubbed her hips hard against his, the friction as high as it could be, and swivelled her thighs, rubbing into his bone bulge painfully ‘to enjoy this!’ She winked and moved her head to his ear and quietly whispered ‘because that’s the best thing of all, you want to hate this, but you’re going to love it soooooooo much, hehehe!’ Karkat whimpered as he felt his bone bulge hardening against his will, his eyes wide as he watched her, and then realised. She was going to fucking rape him. ‘Now then’ she said, still in that sweet, sickly tone that he fucking despised ‘are we going to be a good boy then Karkaaaaaaaat?’ He just glared at her, insults forming under his breath that he didn’t even dare utter. She flicked her hair out of her eyes in that, he had to admit, oh so sexy fashion and released his hands from her grasp. Karkat took the only initiative he could think off, and tried to throw her off. He failed, again. As the trapped troll moved his hand to slap at Vriska, she grabbed it yet again, and dragged her nails across his wrists and down his forearms, yet again drawing blood and making him mentally seethe. ‘Guess you’re not going to be good then, are you?’ she pouted in mock disappointment ‘seems we’ll have to do this the hard way!’ she glanced down and slid her fingers over his crotch, grinning at what she felt. ‘But I guess we’re already entertaining the hard way as it is...!’ Karkat blushed in sheer shame as his bulge grew even further, rubbing up against Vriska’s probing hand. ‘You see’ she hissed into his ear ‘I told you you’d enjoy it!’ Karkat gulped again as she glared down at him, wondering just what was coming next, and didn’t have to wait long before he found out. The blue blooded troll kicked him hard in the shins, forcing him onto his knees on the cold floor. She let his hands drop to his sides, dried blood covering them. Karkat just sat there, knowing any attempt at running away would result in failure, and he felt so fucking helpless. She was moving again now, he noted. The bulge in his pants still throbbed horribly, fucking Vriska turning him on? What was the world coming to!? Yet he couldn’t help feel the strain of his tight jeans as she shook her hips slightly in front of his blank face, allowing her jeans to fall in a heap around her ankles, which she quickly stepped out of and discarded, revealing her long, slender, pale legs. He shut his eyes tight and tried to think of other things, anything else but this! Then a smell met his acute nostrils. The smell of Vriska’s hot entrance, a few inches from his face. The smell raised carnal emotions in the pit of his body: lust, need, want. Much as he hated to admit it, he wanted her. He wanted to fuck the bitch until she didn’t know what god damn sweep it was. Gog, it was pathetic. He curled his fingers into his jeans, eyes still tight shut and waited... ‘Open your eyes Karkaaaaaaaat!’ she ordered, and he refused. The next thing he felt was the force of a harder slap around his face, almost knocking him off his knees. ‘Open your fucking eyes!’ she shouted more forcefully, and Karkat’s pupils flared into life and his eyelids snapped open. Maybe if he just did as she said, it’d all be over... She was stepping out of her underwear now, the sopping garments joining her jeans over by the side of the platform. Karkat flicked his eyes upwards to where her seed flaps were positioned so, so close to his face. Her dark pubic hairs were shaven into the shape of her sign, resting just above the nub of her clit, framing the sticky lips of her flaps, which were literally dripping with her blue juices, shimmering in the low light. ‘It’s been soooooooo long since I’ve had someone skilled down here Karkat’ she grinned ‘Eridan was nothing! So clumsy and inexperienced.’ Karkat held his breath as she paused ‘But...I hear from Terezi’s thoughts that you’re quite a find in this department! Hehehe!’ ‘You fucking bitch!’ he shouted in horror, lashing out at Vriska, who slammed his head back into the wall, then proceeded to ram her seed flaps into his protesting lips, her legs resting on his shoulders, and her hands gripping his hair roughly. She moaned in ecstasy as she forced her way to his tongue, the red blood gasping for breath beneath her, his hands failing wildly. He was choking on her sweet seed but she didn’t care, the frantic spasms of his tongue combined with his gurgling and spit just spurring her on. She raised her head in pleasure, her back arching, her clit rubbing hard against Karkat nose as she rode his face like a cowboy on a horse. She picked up a steady rhythm, thrusting into Karkat’s face and slamming his head back into the wall again and again, this new pace and positioning at least allowing him to breathe. Vriska seemed absent now, lost in wave after wave of building pleasure. Her shirt was going now, being pulled over her head and thrown over her back, exposing her luscious breasts and stiff nipples. She grabbed one in her hand and began to wildly flick at the sensitive spot of her nipple, the other hand still lost in Karkat’s hair, making sure that nothing would stop his ministrations. Karkat had given in. If this was going to happen then he might as well give the bitch slag the best fucking she’d ever imagined. His tongue was swirling in a quick circle over her throbbing, hot clit, occasionally dipping down to run over the lips of her flaps and then inside the troll with a renewed passion. Every time his tongue entered her she seemed to freeze for a second, lost in the moment, before urging him on, forcing him deeper inside her, the tip of his wet tongue lapping at her juices and curling up to tease her inner spots. He reached up and gripped her cheeks, spreading them apart and then slapping one with a vigorous spank. Somehow, he knew Vriska would enjoy that and he was right: ‘Now, again, again!’ she yelled to the heavens ‘smack me again! I want you hands on my ass!’ At this point his cock was aching to be free, but he tried to ignore the painful restriction in his trousers. Vriska thought she was getting it easy, and he was gonna show her how fucking wrong she was about that. When she came, she came like a banshee. He’d added a few fingers into her cunt and was thrusting them in and out with maximum force when her whole body tensed up. Her mouth opened into a half moan, before: ‘ARGHHHHH! GOG!!!!’ Her seed flaps exploded in his face, a stream of blue juice squirting into his mouth, across his face, and staining the wall behind. She seemed to go on forever, her body twitching and wrapping around him. He happily drank her juices, the taste of blueberry evident in them, and took a last swipe across her lips as her orgasm subsided, making her twitch even more violently. Karkat let his head slump back against the wall as she dropped off him onto her back, two hands wrapped between her legs, calming her sticky sensitive flaps. ‘I...I’ve never...’ she gasped, breathlessly ‘I’ve never...never came like that in my life...’ her hands came up to her mouth and she licked them clean, propping herself up on her elbows and fixing Karkat with a teasing glare. ‘Now that you’ve come around to the ideeeeeeeea Karkat’ she grinned ‘how about we sort you out now?’ she motioned to the now undeniable bulge in Karkat’s pants and he could only nod his head slowly, knowing that what awaited him would probably be the best orgasm of his entire life. She wasted no time whatsoever, almost ripping through his jeans to get at what lay underneath. He’d lost all sense of reality and realism, all thought that this was Vriska, Vriska who’d killed Tavros and Aradia and who knows who else, he wasn’t thinking that this was a troll who’d happily murder him on the spot. His only thought was that this was a Vriska with her hand wrapped around his recently freed length, a Vriska who was now sliding her fingers up and down, making him sigh and thrust up into her fist. She grinned at his response, her fangs glistening, and spat a clump of her saliva over his head, using it to slicken his flaming shaft, the sound of his foreskin’s movements echoing around the entire chamber, coupled with his grunts and moans. Vriska took no time at all in getting her other hand around his balls, running her nails across them and rolling them between her amazingly skilled fingers. Jegus, what the fuck had he been missing with her!? She sped up, her hand almost a blur to him in his blissful state, framed in front of her grinning mouth. ‘Urgh...urgh....’ he gasped helplessly. ‘You love it, don’t you Karkles’ she hissed softly ‘my hands on you...admit it!’ ‘I...I...’ She stopped. Karkat let out a long held breath and his head and cock almost exploded right then. ‘Say it...’ she teased, and winked at him ‘or that’s all you get.’ Karkat opened his mouth in a half answer then stopped, the thoughts of how wrong this was battling with the desire to come all over this bitch’s hot little face. ‘I...yes!’ he finally admitted ‘I fucking love it! P...please....’ ‘Hehehe’ she giggled and then said something that made the Cancer squeal in anticipation. ‘Right answer’ she smiled, licking her lips, ready ‘now you can fuck my skilled, sticky mouth!’ With that, she opened her mouth wide, and enveloped Karkat’s whole length in the hot cavern. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his hips moved of their own accord, thrusting up into her. She didn’t even try to stop him, but closed her lips slightly, creating a tighter hole for him and letting her fangs scrape down the sides of his bulge. Gog, that hurt, but at the same time felt so fucking good. He might bleed, but it was more than worth it right now, he thought. ‘I can’t fucking hold this in...’ he hissed at her, causing her to swirl her tongue around his head, pushing him over the edge. ‘Aunghhhdgdgd!’ he cried as he filled her mouth with his genetic material, hips pushing himself further down into her throat, as his hands gripped her locks of hair and slammed her down hard. Red fluid seeped out of the sides of her mouth and down her chin and neck as she disengaged from Karkat’s cock. ‘Yum yum!’ she exclaimed, swallowing the whole load in one huge gulp ‘who needs pails, hehe!’ Karkat merely slumped back against the wall again, spent and staring down at his sore and sticky member, as Vriska stood up yet again, showing that she was still in complete control of this situation. ‘We aren’t done yeeeeeeeet’ she screeched in delight, positioning herself over his hips, spreading her entrance for him ‘Nowhere neeeeeeeer done Karkat!’ Lusus/Kernelsprite Vriska's lusus is a gigantic spider, the second largest lusus of the trolls. The lusus subsists on a diet of young trolls and is always hungry. Vriska uses her Flarp sessions to procure more food for her Lusus. This... this actually explains a lot. This spider's anatomy is distinctly different from the anatomy of Earth spiders, as it . In the body of an Earth spider, the head and thorax are merged into one body segment, the cephalothorax, in contrast with Earth insects' three-segmented bodies. Vriska that she dislikes her lusus, probably because it requires so much sustenance, which could imply that her basic reason for manipulating so many people is merely to keep up with her lusus's eternal hunger. Were she to not feed her lusus, she would die of starvation, and without a lusus, she would be culled. Later on, she admits to John that this is all true. She also mentions that she and her Lususprite avoided each other throughout most of the game. Following the failed activation of Vriska's doomsday device, her lusus is unfortunately , forcing Vriska to euthanize her with the Guillotine De La Marquise, a dice technique selected at random out of a potential 16,777,216. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls